


He yells "Screw you!" I shout "Bite me!"

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You belong to me," he growled, slamming his lover onto the bed. "No one else can have you. Not now, not ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He yells "Screw you!" I shout "Bite me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Eeekk! First proper explicit slash! I'm doing my best but feel free to point out anything wrong.  
> Enjoy =)

Steve glanced at Danny, concerned. His partner had been worryingly quiet since they had left HQ. Usually he ranted all the way home, venting the frustrations of the day away, telling Steve how much of an idiot he was. It had become Steve's own way to decompress, to let Danny's voice wash over him and take away the filth of the day.

But now, something was off. Danny hardly knew the meaning of silent let alone how to be it.  
The Camero eased to a halt in Steve's drive, silence crashing over them without the rumble of the engine. Before Steve could even ask what was wrong, Danny swung out of the car, marching up to the door and stabbing in the security code almost angrily. 

Steve hurried behind, shutting the door and armed the alarm. He turned just in time to see Danny disappearing upstairs.  
"Uhh...Danno?"  
"Upstairs. Now, Steven."  
In all the time they'd been working together, and the slightly shorter time they'd been lovers, he'd never heard that tone in Danny's voice. It was dark, edgy, verging on creepy and most definitely not a voice to be disobeyed. Moving with the quickness his training had honed, the SEAL hightailed it up the stairs.

Danny was stood by their bed, eyes unreadable, face set in hard lines. For the first time Steve realized how intimidating his partner was. He might be shorter that the SEAL but he was bulkier, more heavy muscle on his compact frame. Steve adored those muscles, how they slid under golden, sweat soaked skin, how they felt under his fingers and tongue. Now, however, he was worried what Danny might use those muscles for.

"Strip," Danny ordered, eyes like sapphire chips.  
Steve found himself complying without thinking, clothes shed like a second skin.  
"On the bed, face down. Hands in the small of your back, legs apart." Danny began removing his own clothes, movements tightly controlled. He waited until Steve was positioned how he wanted then climbed on the bed, between his lover's long, lean thighs.

"Danny..."  
"Quiet," the blond snapped, grabbing the back of Steve's head and pulling it back. Steve grunted, part pain, part arousal. This rough treatment was so unlike their usual lovemaking but Steve found he was enjoying the man handling. He just wished he knew what brought it on.

"You belong to me," he growled, slamming his lover onto the bed. "No one else can have you. Not now, not ever."  
Then it clicked. A man and a woman had hit on Steve earlier. Both times Danny had brushed it off, saying he didn't care but it seemed his Jersey boy had a jealous streak.

"You know I do, Danno," he replied, moving to turn over. Danny's hand pinned his wrists to the small of his back, keeping him face down on the sheets.  
"I'm going to fuck you, Steve, hard and fast. I'm going to bite you all over so everyone can see that you are taken." Danny's lips brushed his neck. "And you're gonna take it because I fucking told you to."

Steve couldn't repress his yelp as Danny's teeth sank into the sensitive skin on his throat. His surprised yelp turned into full blown groans of pleasure as his lover moved over his body, teeth digging in, mouth sucking hard. He could feel Danny's hot, hard cock pressed into his ass cheek and it made him painfully aware of his own trapped erection, rubbing against the sheets.

As Danny nipped along his arm, two cool, slick fingers circled Steve's entrance then dove in without warning.  
"Jesus fuck, Danny," Steve groaned, pain spiking briefly only to turn quickly into sharp pleasure.  
"I'm gonna fuck you bare, mark up your insides and ruin you for anyone else." The dark timbre in Danny's voice caused a delightful shiver to course through the SEAL's whole body.  
"Yes, please," he begged, undulating his hips.

The blood hot head of the blond's cock pressed against his hole, pushing inside harder and faster than ever before. Steve didn't even have time to adjust before Danny pulled out, only to slam back in as if he was trying to crawl into his lover's skin. The pace he set was brutal but he always managed to hit the taller man's prostate, driving Steve crazy.

"Oh God... Danny please... More, harder..." Steve begged.  
"Could you cum from just this, babe?" Danny growled. "Just from my cock pounding your tight ass, owning it?"  
Steve bit back a howl of sheer pleasure as Danny ground against that delicate bundle of nerves.  
"Can you?"  
"Yes! Fuck yes, just keep doing that! I'm so close..."

"Who do you belong to?" Danny ground out, hips stilling, cock deep inside Steve.  
"You..." he whimpered. "Please, Danny, I'm fucking close!"  
With a growl of pure animal possession, Danny drew almost completely out then thrust in again, hard, orgasm threatening to engulf him.

He bit down on the nape of Steve's neck, hard enough to draw blood. The combination of sudden, sharp pain and blossoming pleasure tipped Steve over the edge without Danny ever laying a hand on his rock hard dick. He came hard, inner muscles spasming around Danny, the other man orgasming with a muffled yell.

***  
When Steve woke the sun was beginning to rise. Danny had taken him again and again until they were both so exhausted they practically passed out. He raised his head, wincing as the bite mark on the back of his neck pulled.  
"Don't you ever forget, no one else can ever have you," Danny muttered, sleepily, arm curling around his superSEAL. "Now, go back to sleep."  
Grinning to himself, Steve settled back against his possessive Jersey lover and slipped back into sleep.


End file.
